


Efervescencia

by Rocket_B



Series: Princes AU [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fetiche de impregnacion, Hay un poco de trama, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omegaverse, Personaje Intersexual, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Si lees con una lupa, Smut, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_B/pseuds/Rocket_B
Summary: Masamune se enorgullecía de lo mucho que había aprendido sobre su esposo hasta ese momento y sabía que su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, cediendo ante la presión de su ceja y su mirada fija, no eran producto de su concentración.Ritsu estaba agitado.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: Princes AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Efervescencia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el epilogo de una historia llamada “La unión perfecta” en la colección Princes AU, quizá leer esa historia antes les dará más contexto para entender este one-shot, para los que vienen de allá o no les interesa tanto el contexto, bienvenidos al pecado.  
> Hay un poco de trama, si entrecierran los ojos y se esfuerzan, la podrán ver. Esto no es más que el resultado de mis ganas de escribir pornografía sobre Masamune y Ritsu en este universo en particular, probablemente no sea el ultimo fic que escriba sobre ellos siendo principes.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: 
> 
> Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicitas, por eso la E, de Estúpidamente detallado. 
> 
> Fetiche de impregnacion y una leve dinámica de dominante-pasivo, todo consensuado. 
> 
> Los hombres omega y mujeres alfa tienen vagina y pene en este universo. 
> 
> El coito interrumpido NO es un método anticonceptivo recomendado por profesionales. Protéjanse, por favor. 
> 
> Tomen un shot cada vez que vean la palabra tensión o alguna de sus variaciones.

Masamune estaba tenso, trataba de relajar su espalda y cuello de una fatiga que no llegaba a sus músculos mientras sostenía la espada firme, deteniendo los ataques de su esposo. La sensación de calor que estaba asentada en su pecho y estómago era familiar. Estaba al borde, sonrió cuando notó que no era el único que se sentía así. Miró a Ritsu, quien estaba parado en posición de combate frente a él, postura perfecta y rostro calmado a simple vista.

Se enorgullecía de lo mucho que había aprendido sobre su esposo hasta ese momento y sabía que su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, cediendo ante la presión de su ceja y su mirada fija, no eran producto de su concentración. La tensión que estaba sintiendo también era de Ritsu, pensó con la confianza que el lazo firme entre ellos había cimentado años atrás, mismo que le permitía sentir la mezcla de emociones que embargaban al príncipe.

“Tu técnica es más rigurosa que de costumbre.” Observó, sorprendido de que las emociones de Ritsu no se vieran reflejadas en su combate. Habían estado considerablemente agitados desde que habían llegado al reino del Sur dos semanas atrás. Masamune estaba teniendo un serio problema para relajarse, y cuando notó que Ritsu pasaba por algo similar, decidió deshacerse de la tensión con un duelo.

Sintió su muñeca tensarse al detener con su espada el golpe lateral con el que Ritsu lo atacó. Lo vio retroceder, su expresión concentrada y seria. Masamune pensó que rechazaría su invitación esa mañana pero simplemente asintió y comenzó a vestirse. Sentía la presión en su cuello bajar a su estómago. Había pasado días tratando de actuar normal, pensó en la conversación que tuvieron antes de partir, la seriedad de Ritsu y la contundencia de su petición, pensó en la anticipación que despertaron esas palabras dichas con timidez.

_“Cuando venga mi próximo celo… No te contengas.”_

Ritsu lo atacó una vez más esta vez con más fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder y perder ligeramente su balance. “Estas distraído.” Dijo Ritsu, mirándolo sorprendido, parece que no era el único observando detenidamente a su contrincante. Masamune corrigió su postura y atacó aprovechando la pausa, Ritsu se movió rápidamente sin perder el balance y golpeo dando pasos cortos, obligándolo a retroceder.

Justo cuando Masamune intentó moverse a su costado, para evitar la pared detrás de él, Ritsu golpeo con fuerza la hoja de su espada, muy cerca de la guarda y la mano de Masamune. No logró sostener con firmeza la empuñadura y su espada cayó aparatosamente, llamando la atención de algunos caballeros que estaban en el patio.

Masamune sintió la pared detrás de él, y miró a los caballeros sorprendidos retirarse del lugar, murmurando. Sonrió complacido, desde que llegaron al Sur había notado que los caballeros no veían a Ritsu como una figura de autoridad. Vio a Ritsu respirando agitadamente, su mirada nerviosa escaneaba su rostro. Masamune levanto ambas manos, rindiéndose. 

"Me desarmas y me tienes contra la pared, ¿Acaso me estás seduciendo, Ritsu?” notó como se enrojeció ligeramente. Su mirada cada vez más parecida a la de un hombre, líneas más definidas habían reemplazado la suavidad de sus mejillas, había cambiado pero seguía siendo tan encantador cómo cuando lo conoció. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo e intentando sonar desinteresado, dijo.

“¿Por qué haría algo como eso en medio de un duelo?” Ritsu lucha por volver a su expresión seria y falla, hermosamente. Por un momento le muestra su sonrisa y pareciera que la tensión en su cuerpo cesa, baja su espada, introduciéndola en la vaina de cuero. Masamune se acerca a él.

“Porque estas tan ansioso como yo.” Era la primera vez que aceptaba ese sentimiento que había estado flotando entre ellos por días. “Además, no es como si las puertas de nuestra habitación marcaran un límite para nosotros.” Ciertamente había notado la falta de inhibiciones que ambos tenían, casi al punto de ser una preferencia, por tomarse el uno al otro fuera de su habitación. Ritsu se sorprendió ante sus palabras y se dio la vuelta fingiendo molestia sin romper la atmosfera que lentamente se formaba con su interacción.

Masamune lo observa retirarse, enfocando su atención en sus piernas largas y delgadas, la forma en la que en su andar se balanceaba de lado a lado ligeramente, lo observa desamarrar el chaleco protector para cargarlo sobre su antebrazo y contempla la tentadora línea de su espalda, sutilmente amplia en sus hombros, estrechándose en su cintura, bajando por sus caderas curvadas. Masamune sabe que puede sentir su mirada, y a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable puede oler un aroma familiar en Ritsu, de deseo. Y es que rendirse ante él es tan fácil.

Lo alcanzó en el pasillo justo antes de entrar al cuarto donde almacenan el material de entrenamiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, observa como cuelga el chaleco y coloca su espada envainada sobre un tablón largo de madera. Desde la puerta continuó admirando esos pequeños cambios que le hacían perder la cabeza. Había crecido, su cuerpo había adquirido cierto volumen que no tenía cuando era un adolescente, sobre todo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Suponía que era parte de la anatomía de un omega ser atractivo especialmente para un alfa, poseer el cuerpo que les permitía cargar con hijos, pero no podía evitar pensar que también era producto de las actividades a las que sucumbían con frecuencia. Aún recuerda lo mortificado que Ritsu había estado cuando notó esas cambios, como había luchado contra su cuerpo por no mostrar esos rasgos, sin notar que solo lo hacían más atractivo para Masamune. Se acercó a Ritsu lentamente, tomando su cintura.

"Tienes mucha confianza para dar la espalda a tu adversario.” Dejó que sintiera su miembro semi-erecto frotarse justo entre sus glúteos. Escucho a Ritsu inhalar con sorpresa. Besó su nuca, sus labios rozaron la piel sensible de su cuello, oliendo deseo, sudor y un poco de anticipación.

"¿En serio? ¿Aquí?" preguntó girando su rostro, buscando sus labios. Incredulidad en su voz y expectación en su rostro. Con ambas manos en su cintura, Masamune lo giró para poder besarlo cómodamente, acarició su espalda y mirándolo fijamente, dijo.

"¿Cuándo ha sido el sitio un problema?” el silencio se alargó un poco después de que habló, hasta que Ritsu agregó.

"Buen punto."

Ritsu le quitó el chaleco y desabotonó su camisa rápidamente, deslizando sus palmas sobre su pecho mientras que Masamune dejó de besar sus labios para marcar un camino de besos hacia su cuello. Sujetándolo de las piernas, lo levantó para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre el tablón de madera, con su rostro a la altura de su pecho, Masamune desabotonó su camisa, evitando desgarrar la tela fina. Lamió un pezón sintiendo las uñas de Ritsu clavarse en sus hombros mientras se esfuerza por mantener su voz baja.

La piel de sus pezones es suave y rosada, levemente hinchada, levantándose en una punta sensible, Masamune imaginaba su pecho levemente abultado, producto de un embarazo. Atrapó entre sus labios y lengua su pezón derecho, y succionó con fuerza, mientras baja sus manos hasta la cadera de Ritsu, acariciando con insistencia sus lados. Masamune siente su erección crecer a causa del olor y los gemidos suaves que emite su esposo.

Su aroma es intoxicante, y llena el cuarto cerrado casi de inmediato. Más concentrado de lo usual. Masamune recorre su pecho dejando leves marcas, mordiendo suavemente hasta subir a su cuello.

“¿Cuánto tiempo falta para tu celo?” Siente como su aliento eriza la piel tersa del cuello de Ritsu, lamiendo la marca cicatrizada entre su cuello y hombro. “Parece que ya está cerca.”

Mientras que Masamune desabotona su pantalón y el de Ritsu, este le responde. “Esta semana o la siguiente…” un gemido interrumpe su respuesta, Masamune comenzó a frotarlo sobre su ropa interior, moviendo la tela húmeda que se había adherido a su piel. Los fluidos le daban una apariencia transparente a la tela blanca. Sus dedos se abrieron paso, tocándolo sin la ropa de por medio, sintiendo el vello áspero que antecede su erección hasta llegar a la piel suave de su entrada húmeda y lista. Sus labios y lengua seguían en su cuello, lamiendo desde su hombro hasta su oreja, marcando y robándole el aliento a Ritsu.

Su dedo entró con facilidad, tocando su interior sensible. Ritsu tenía una mano sobre su espalda y otra frotando su erección, su palma pequeña apenas y lograba rodear a Masamune, sintió sus fluidos humedecer la mano de Ritsu. Insertó un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos acariciado las paredes estrechas, de adentro hacia afuera, frotando la yema de sus dedos lo más profundo que podía llegar.

Las piernas que lo rodeaban estaban rígidas contra su cadera, sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos y Masamune buscó su pecho con desesperación. La mano de Ritsu continuaba moviéndose, Masamune exhaló en su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse por el placer. Su palma húmeda con los fluidos de Ritsu producía sonidos obscenos que llenaron el cuarto. Sus dedos penetrándolo, la mano de Ritsu alrededor de su miembro palpitante, sus respiraciones agitadas y la voz de Ritsu, baja pero constante.

Tensó sus dedos y movió su muñeca rozando ese punto que acalambraba las piernas de Ritsu alrededor de él. Sosteniendo sus caderas, trató de mantenerlo firme contra el movimiento de su mano, su lengua circulando su pezón. Succionó la piel enrojecida y mordió suavemente la punta de su pezón haciendo que Ritsu gimiera su nombre. Masamune habló en voz baja.

“¿Quieres que lo ponga dentro?” dijo besando sus labios, tirando un poco de su labio inferior.

“Solo recuerda lo que acordamos…”Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Ritsu abrió más sus piernas y guio a Masamune. Había algo increíblemente excitante en verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, frotando la punta de su miembro contra su entrada. Masamune sintió sus paredes estrechas mientras introducía la punta lentamente en él. El gemido es suave, más aire que voz, pero igualmente erótico. Masamune tensa su mandibula al sentir el calor, la humedad, lo apretado que esta el interior de Ritsu, lucha por mantener su espalda firme, su cadera quieta.

Deja que Ritsu sea quien se mueva al filo del tablón, separando sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas, penetrándose lentamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, rodeando su cintura. Masamune se permite sentir el placer de estar dentro de él antes de que la sensación inminente de su propio orgasmo lo embargue, posando su frente sudada sobre la de Ritsu, gimiendo en sus labios. Ritsu bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos desnudos, forzándolo a entrar más profundo, dándole permiso de moverse.

Deseaba perder el control, hundirse en Ritsu con fuerza hasta que su nudo se expandiera en la base y los uniera mientras Masamune se venía en él, pero aún no podía, habían prometido esperar hasta su celo. Lo habían acordado, pero la espera tenia a Masamune al borde.

“Masamune, más… Más rápido.” Lo tomó con fuerza, introduciéndose en él rápidamente, disfrutando de la fricción, sintiendo el placer expandirse de su miembro a su cadera, erizando su piel.

Masamune sintió un gruñido cobrar fuerza en su pecho, besó sus labios delgados y bajó a su cuello, succionando la cicatriz que dejo su marca. Sintió a Ritsu contraerse alrededor de él, estaba cerca. Mordió su oreja y susurró con sensualidad.

“Pronto voy a tomarte y venirme en lo más profundo de ti.” Ritsu respiraba entrecortadamente, sus piernas temblando alrededor de Masamune. “Una y otra vez, voy a llenarte hasta que no puedas más. Quiero ver tu vientre hinchado con nuestro hijo. Serás mío por completo.” Masamune presionó la base de su erección mientras que Ritsu se estremecía en la cúspide de su orgasmo. Masamune lo beso sofocando el sollozo que salió de sus labios.

Se retiró antes de que el nudo se lo impidiera, rozando la punta contra los labios de su entrada, masturbándose con la ayuda de Ritsu y su aliento contra sus labios. Sintió la base de su erección hinchándose, su nudo formándose lentamente mientras se venia y Ritsu presionándolo con suavidad, amoldando su palma alrededor del mismo.

Aguardaron a que sus respiraciones agitadas se regularan, sin mirar el desastre que dejaron debajo de ellos y sobre el tablón. “Tadashi, va a estar muy molesto.” Dijo Masamune, casi podía ver la expresión irritada del guardián. Ritsu descansa su frente sobre su hombro, y lo escucha reír débilmente. Parecía que desde que se habían casado Tadashi tenía más trabajo. Masamune lo imaginó más joven cuidando de Ritsu, respondiendo sus dudas y viéndolo crecer. Se preguntó si cuidaría de sus hijos también. Si lo vería poner esa expresión irritada ante las travesuras de sus hijos, e inevitablemente pensó en sí mismo, recorriendo el castillo con un par de piernas cortas caminando a su lado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensación extraña proveniente de Ritsu. 

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad, Masamune sostuvo su mirada, pensativo. Había tratado de no pensar en eso, de no presionar, después de todo no era su cuerpo el que pasaría por todos los cambios y el esfuerzo que implicaba traer un niño al mundo. Sentía un profundo respeto por las personas que eran capaces de cargar con una criatura en su interior y solo podía esperar a que estuviera listo, era lo que habían acordado después de casarse.

Se habían marcado mutuamente y consumaron su lazo, sin embargo por petición de Ritsu, Masamune no se había venido dentro de él. Si permitía que su nudo se formara dentro de él durante su celo, era seguro que concebirían. Aceptó sin pensar, sin siquiera considerar lo difícil que sería mantener esa promesa especialmente durante su celo. Con el paso del tiempo algo comenzó a crecer dentro de Masamune, deseaba más, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacer el amor con Ritsu, cada vez que lo dejaba venirse sobre él y dentro de él únicamente cuando lo tomaba por detrás. Había tratado de no pensar en eso, sin embargo…

Cuando Ritsu lo abordó unas semanas atrás, no solo con una respuesta, sino con una fecha. Ritsu estaba listo para formar una familia, para continuar con sus vidas. Masamune tomó esto como una señal de que el príncipe estaba satisfecho con sus nuevas responsabilidades y su lugar en el reino. No era algo fuera de lo común en el Norte, pues es el omega quien decide cuándo y cuantos hijos tendrán, pero en el Sur, los nobles habían tenido su atención en el vientre plano de Ritsu desde que se casaron, y con el paso del tiempo, la gente comenzaba a impacientarse.

Podía sentir la irritación emanar de Ritsu cada vez que en algún banquete, reunión o celebración personas ajenas a la corona trataba de indagar acerca de su vida privada.

“El pueblo va a estar obsesionado con ustedes y su descendencia por mucho tiempo. Son la realeza.” Es lo que Tadashi comentó como si fuera lo más evidente. Masamune había insistido a la reina Risako para poder llevarse a Ritsu al norte para que pudiera relajarse, sin embargo, apenas un par de meses después de haber llegado, llegó una carta de parte del Rey Ryo, invitándolos a volver para presentarse en las festividades de verano típicas del reino.

Pero justo una noche antes de partir al Sur, Ritsu le había dicho, no, le había pedido que no se contuviera en su próximo celo, había sido muy claro. Deseaba que esperaran hasta su próximo celo, no antes había dicho. Cuando vio el rostro mortificado de Masamune, había reído agregando que sería divertido esperar, que la anticipación lo haría más satisfactorio.

Habiendo arreglado sus ropas lo más que pudieron, Ritsu lo beso una última vez y salió del cuarto primero. Masamune esperó un par de minutos antes de salir en la dirección opuesta, el rostro familiar de Tadashi lo sorprendió en el pasillo. Su mirada lo escaneo rápidamente, y su rostro neutral cambio a uno de exasperación, cerró sus ojos, exhalando con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba. 

“Supongo que debería enviar a un sirviente a limpiar el área.”

“Solo el almacén.” Especificó Masamune, agradecido de que Ritsu no estuviera presente. Tadashi negó con la cabeza en silencio antes de inclinarse y retirarse. Por como lucían sus planes, no tendría descanso por un buen tiempo. Masamune se dirigió al salón de estudio, donde estaba revisando algunos documentos relacionados con la oportunidad de comercio que se había establecido entre el Norte y el Sur, trabajaría ahí el resto de la tarde antes de reunirse con Ritsu y los reyes Onodera para la cena.

Mientras leía no podía evitar que su mente se distrajese, recordando cuando acordaron por primera vez esperar, siendo ambos muy jóvenes para asumir no solo las responsabilidades nuevas sino para comenzar una familia.

_“¿Podemos esperar para tener hijos?” dijo Ritsu a mitad de un beso, Masamune estaba recostado entre sus piernas, ambos sobre la cama durante la noche de su boda. Ritsu se veía un poco nervioso, mismos nervios que Masamune había atribuido a ser la primera noche que dormirían juntos después de casarse, quizá estaba equivocado._

_“Por supuesto, no debe ser ahora.”_

_Ritsu acariciaba su cabello, y después de tragar grueso, le respondió. “Me gustaría que me marques, mi celo vendrá en un par de semanas, probablemente al inicio del año, y quiero que estés ahí, pero…” se detuvo pensativo, desviando su mirada. “¿Podrías… sacarlo… antes del nudo?”_

_Ante el silencio de Masamune, Ritsu agregó apenado “Sé que es una petición difícil, y no es mi intención ofenderte, si no estás de acuerdo podemos intentar otra forma, es solo que, bueno…”_

_“Está bien, podemos esperar.” Ritsu tenía dieciséis años y Masamune acababa de cumplir dieciocho, podía comprender la incertidumbre de su esposo. La idea de tener hijos era algo nuevo para Masamune tambien, él tampoco estaba seguro de estar listo para ser padre. Sin embargo, la idea de venirse dentro de Ritsu en su estado más vulnerable y desprotegido, con la alta posibilidad de concebir, le parecía muy llamativa. Pensar en poseer a Ritsu en formas que jamás imaginó antes lo hacía desconocerse._

_Había cierta violencia en sus pensamientos, poseer, tomar lo que era suyo, impregnar, sus fantasías habían adquirido un tono al que Masamune no estaba acostumbrado, de deseo puro. Se recordaba que su prioridad era proteger y saciar a Ritsu, en todo sentido y si satisfacer a Ritsu implicaba abstenerse de ceder a su deseo de ver su vientre grande, cargando a sus hijos, lo haría._

Con el tiempo se sintió más seguro sobre lo que quería y notó que no solo pensaba en tomar a Ritsu, sino en una familia, en niños. No con el temor de lo que sufrirían si nacían con un género determinado o de equivocarse como padre, sino en cosas banales, como si se parecerían a Ritsu o a él, como sería su carácter, si les gustaría más el Sur o el Norte, deseaba enseñarles todo lo que sus tutores le habían enseñado y más, verlos crecer. Cuando miraba a los omegas con sus vientres abultados, no podía evitar pensar en Ritsu y lo hermoso que se vería, su piel radiante, su cuerpo adaptándose para acomodar a sus hijos, hijos que ambos esperaban. Y ahora que Ritsu también lo deseaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Durante la cena Ritsu estuvo inquieto. Masamune lo estuvo observando, distraído y un poco fatigado, mientras el rey Ryo y la reina Risako conversaban animadamente con un Marques tío materno de Ritsu, que lo había arrastrado a su conversación sobre cultivos y exportación de alimentos. Justo cuando Masamune iba a interrumpir para cerciorarse de que Ritsu estuviera bien, Tadashi entró al comedor y se acercó a él. Tan pronto terminó el contenido de su plato, se excusó para retirarse a su habitación, Masamune se retiró detrás de él.

Una vez en la cama, Ritsu culpó el cambio de clima como el causante de su malestar. Ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo que duraría hasta la mañana siguiente, sin la sospecha de que su malestar era solo una forma más en la que su celo se estaba avisando.

Cuando Masamune despertó, se sentía sofocado. Lentamente comenzó a salir de la bruma de su sueño, sus parpados pesados y su frente húmeda. Estaba sobre su costado, sintió un cuerpo caliente moverse y la sensación se disparó inmediatamente a su erección pulsante, recargada en los glúteos de Ritsu. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo el cuerpo moverse, sin estar al tanto de lo que había provocado. Masamune tomo sus caderas, y restregó su entrepierna despierta, ignorando la tela que los separaba.

Parece que sus cálculos fallaron por un par de días, Ritsu estaba en celo. Era la primera vez, desde que se casaron, que los tomaba mientras dormían. Usualmente llegaba en el transcurso de la tarde, siendo la única ocasión que Masamune recordaba la que se presentó después de aquella terrible discusión que habían tenido antes de casarse. Lamió su cuello húmedo, ligeramente salado, Ritsu se removió entre las sabanas, su ropa húmeda por su sudor y el fluido que salía de entre sus piernas.

Masamune comenzó a retirar la ropa, despertando a Ritsu en el proceso. Lamió la marca en su cuello, sintiendo sus colmillos descender, rasgo la piel ligeramente, mordiendo también su nuca, para ir bajando por su espalda. Masamune había estado ahí en cada celo, asistiendo y satisfaciendo a Ritsu, pero nunca de esta forma, nunca con la noción de que podía tomar cuanto deseara, que lo que estaba en esa cama era suyo para poseer. De que podía correrse en lo más profundo de él para procrear.

Recostó a Ritsu sobre su espalda y rasgó su ropa interior, desechando la tela en el suelo. Su cuerpo desnudo yacía frente a él, sin cerrar sus piernas con la vergüenza usual que siente cuando Masamune lo admira abiertamente. El olor de Ritsu era intoxicante, no solo sus fluidos sino cada punto en su cuerpo donde había una glándula de olor estaba emanando un aroma intenso que le advertía que Ritsu lo necesitaba, que su cuerpo necesitaba ser llenado. Gruñó cerca de su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura, Ritsu gimió en respuesta, su voz más aguda de lo usual y abrió sus piernas, acomodando a Masamune quien ya comenzaba a marcar su cuello y pecho.

Sus pezones estaban aún más sensibles que el día anterior, la areola rosada inflamada se amolda su boca mientras que Ritsu tira de su cabello, ansioso. Debía hacer que Ritsu se viniera por lo menos una vez, para que su mente se despejara un poco. Fue descendiendo, besando su estómago, succionando pequeñas marcas desde su pecho hasta su pelvis. Separó sus muslos para tener acceso por completo a su cuerpo, tomó su erección en su boca y Ritsu dejó salir un sollozo desde su pecho. Masamune sintió la punta rozar la pared de su garganta, succionó con fuerza probando el líquido que salía de él. Acariciando sus piernas guio sus dedos hasta su entrada, tocando sin introducirlos. La sabana estaba húmeda, sus labios hinchados y sensibles contra la yema de sus dedos.

Ritsu se quejó, haciendo un sonido que revelaba cuanto lo necesitaba, Masamune no quiso hacerlo esperar más y abandonó su erección para lamer con insistencia su entrada húmeda. El gemido que salió de Ritsu solo lo hizo tomar sus muslos con fuerza, una mano sosteniendo su cadera para limitar su movimiento. Sabía que la sensación era demasiado para él. Introdujo su lengua, probando y estimulando su cuerpo, podía sentir su propia erección crecer, aumentando la fricción entre su piel, su ropa y la cama.

No había otro lugar donde Masamune prefiriera estar que no fuera entre las piernas de Ritsu, devorando su centro, sintiéndolo moverse agitado, intentando acercarse más a su boca, buscando más de esa estimulación. Los músculos de su abdomen se contraían y comenzaba a murmurar su nombre, una y otra vez. Introdujo dos dedos sin problema y comenzó a masajear las paredes detrás de su erección, justo donde Ritsu era más sensible. Lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que sintió los espasmos de su orgasmo alrededor de sus dedos.

Con la mente más despejada, Ritsu soltó los mechones de cabello, comenzó a tocar su vientre manchado por sus fluidos, subió una mano por su torso hasta sus pezones, sus ojos entrecerrados, jugando con la punta. Masamune retiró su mano con brusquedad, ofendido de que Ritsu se tocara, como si fuera un derecho reservado únicamente para él, y comenzó a lamer su pecho. Ritsu tocó suavemente su piel, subiendo de la espalda baja hasta sus hombros, presionándolo sobre su cuerpo.

“Masamune…” La erección de Ritsu estaba volviendo, mientras que Masamune estaba al límite, pero estaba aprovechando cada momento de tomar su cuerpo. Escuchando su respiración agitada, su voz que continuaba pidiendo.

“Masamune, por favor…” Ritsu echo su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada al sentir a Masamune introducir sus dedos nuevamente, ahora tres, preparándolo lo más que podía para evitar lastimarlo. Ritsu se giró sobre su estómago y levanto su cadera, su cabello desaliñado, su cara ruborizada y sus ojos nublados por la excitación. Ambas palmas sostenían su torso, sus hombros casi tocaban las sábanas, abrió sus piernas y Masamune se quedó inmóvil ante la vista. “¿No vas a ponerlo dentro?”

La poca resistencia que tenía salió por la ventana, tomo sus caderas con firmeza, introduciéndose de golpe, el grito que dejo salir Ritsu seguro había hecho eco en el pasillo, después se disculparía por la brusquedad con la que lo estaba tomando. Lo penetraba con fuerza, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda tensarse, sus manos marcando la piel pálida de las caderas de Ritsu. Veía sus dedos entre las sabanas, estrujando la tela, escuchando su voz quebrarse en gemidos.

Sin pensar, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Ritsu, tirando de los mechones castaños, sintiendo el interior de Ritsu contraerse por la acción, y viendo como abría sus piernas cambiando ligeramente el ángulo en el que Masamune entraba en él. Recordó vagamente las veces en las que algo agresivo intentaba salir, como había dudado y se había reprendido a si mismo por desear ser tan brusco con el cuerpo delicado de Ritsu. Una vez más pensó que quizá estaba equivocado.

Tiro de su cabello con brusquedad, intentando de nuevo y obteniendo la misma reacción, se acercó a su nuca, mordiendo la piel de su espalda, su cuerpo casi encima de él y susurró entrecortadamente. “No eres tan frágil como creía.” la fuerza de sus caderas lo empujaba cada vez más al borde de la cama amplia. Su boca abierta, gimiendo desesperadamente.

Mordió su hombro con la fuerza suficiente para probar su sangre y Ritsu se hundió más en la cama como una señal de sumisión. Masamune sentía el gesto como una forma de seducirlo, una culminación a su impaciencia de días. Así como él había esperado, Ritsu también había ansiado que llegara el día de su celo, para por fin poder sentir su nudo dentro de él. Masamune lo tomo por los brazos, saliendo de él un momento, escuchando las protestas de Ritsu.

“¡No! no lo saques, Masamune…” Su expresión era algo que no había visto antes, y solo lo incitaba a darle todo lo que pidiera. “Adentro… por favor.” Rogaba y balbuceaba, mientras Masamune recorría su cuerpo al centro de la cama nuevamente, acariciando sus piernas, sujetando su cintura, alineándose para entrar de nuevo. Se detuvo justo en su entrada, Ritsu moviéndose debajo de él.

“Dime que quieres que haga.” dijo mordiendo su oreja, sintiendo la punta hundirse en la piel lubricada con facilidad. El sollozo de Ritsu y sus piernas sosteniendo su cuerpo listo para Masamune, estaban haciendo este juego un poco difícil, pero valía la pena esperar, como una vez le dijo Ritsu.

“No me hagas decirlo de nuevo…” su expresion era apenada, sus ojos verdes llorosos lo escaneaban pidiendo que Masamune le diera lo que necesitaba, lo que quería.

“¿Qué quieres que haga, Ritsu?” con una mano comenzó a frotar su propia erección, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su esposo cediera al igual que él, que se rindiera lo que realmente deseaba. Porque Masamune sabía que no era fácil para Ritsu admitirlo después de haber luchado con su opinión sobre los omegas. Por años resistiéndose a perderse en el placer de su celo, a la sumisión y el placer que sentía cuando Masamune era particularmente dominante en la cama, a ser todo lo que la sociedad decía que un omega era, a tener hijos. Dividido entre querer ir en contra de todo eso, solo para dar un giro y encontrarse a sí mismo deseando lo mismo que se obligaba a despreciar.

La diferencia para Masamune radicaba en el control que Ritsu tenía, mismo que pasaba dolorosamente desapercibido ante él. Ahí estaba su libertad, en el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo, decidir cuándo vendrían los hijos, donde de presentaban y donde no, que se hacía y como. No entendía que no se estaba sometiendo, Masamune le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo sentir bien, para tomarlo de la manera que Ritsu deseaba.

A veces Masamune se sentía abrumado por las terribles ganas que tenia de satisfacerlo, de hacer lo que el principe le pidiera y con sus condiciones. Algunos nobles del Sur y caballeros alfa murmuraban sobre su relación, rumores diciendo que Masamune era impotente, se preguntaban porque Ritsu no estaba encinta casi tres años después de casarse. No esperaba que entendieran.

Ritsu movió su cuerpo intentando empujarse contra su erección, Masamune lo detuvo, sosteniendo su cadera. Dejó salir un gruñido de desesperación y por fin, cedió.

“Quiero… que te vengas dentro de mí.” Masamune sonrió al escucharlo, después de todo, era una orden. Por fin, tomando su trasero redondo y firme, entró en él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Su frente recargada en el hombro de Ritsu, mirando el punto donde se unían, escuchando el sonido húmedo que generaban sus movimientos, el gruñido había sido suyo esta vez.

Ritsu respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas unidas y su boca abierta, la clara definición de placer. Masamune deslizo sus manos hacia su cintura, subiendo por su espalda, sosteniendo a Ritsu muy cerca de su pecho. Comenzó a penetrarlo lento y profundo, consistentemente, llegando a lugares que antes no había podido por temor a no ser capaz de contenerse y romper su promesa, sintiendo las uñas de Ritsu rasgar la piel de su espalda, entre placer y dolor.

Escucho gritos y sonidos que jamás pensó que fuera posible que salieran de su esposo. Una y otra vez, entraba y salía lentamente, frotándose en su interior. “Eres mío.” Dijo estrujando sus hombros, empujando sus caderas contra las de Ritsu, sintiendo como aumentaba la presión en su abdomen, la sensación de placer que de disparaba desde su entre pierna al resto de su cuerpo creciendo poco a poco. Intentó besar a Ritsu pero solo pudo rozar sus labios contra los suyos. Respirando su aliento, cada vez más agitado.

Ritsu lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, jadeando mientras Masamune puntualizaba sus palabras golpeando su interior, su boca estaba abierta pero estaba en silencio. El único sonido era el de sus jadeos y la unión de sus cuerpos. Masamune bajo sus manos a sus caderas, presionando su cuerpo contra la cama, mordiendo su marca, sintiendo como Ritsu se contraía al culminar entre sus cuerpos. Masamune sintió la tensión alcanzar su límite, y dejo de moverse al sentir la base de su erección inflamarse. Ritsu sostuvo su rostro contra el suyo, besando su mejilla y bajando lentamente hasta la marca que comenzaba a desvanecerse en la base del cuello de Masamune.

Sintió los dientes de Ritsu desgarrar la piel de su hombro mientras su nudo presionaba su interior. Ritsu gemía con fuerza, su rostro oculto en su cuello. Por fin atados. Tomó una de sus piernas, y acomodó sus cuerpos sobre su costado, unidos temporalmente. Masamune lleno su rostro de besos, acariciando su espalda, teniendo cuidado de no moverse con brusquedad para no lastimar a Ritsu. Poco a poco sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Masamune depositaba sus fluidos, haciendo que Ritsu se contrajera al sentir como su nudo se vaciaba en su cuerpo, profundo, sin ninguna protección de por medio.

Estaba exhausto, había perdido la noción del tiempo, los rayos del sol ya no entraban por la ventana, probablemente pasaba del medio día. Ritsu respiraba lentamente, Masamune se preguntaba si estaba dormido, y una vez percibió su miembro de vuelta a su estado normal, pensó en colocar un corte de tela blanco sobre la manija de la puerta. Esa era la indicación para que los sirvientes pasaran a su alcoba a dejar agua y comida para Ritsu. Al intentar salir de Ritsu para levantarse, tenso su pierna alrededor de él y lo miro adormilado.

“No te muevas, quédate conmigo.” Masamune pensó en objetar, pero decidió permanecer ahí, rodeado por su esposo, esperando ser capaz de levantarse antes de que la siguiente fiebre embargara a Ritsu. Por lo mientras, lo mimaría lo más que podía hasta que estuviera satisfecho y la necesidad de cercanía disminuyera.

Pasarían un par de meses antes de que Masamune notara el cambio de olor en Ritsu. Después de que sus cambios de humor y sus mareos repentinos no pudieran ser atribuidos a nada más que algo pequeño creciendo en su interior.

Una noche en particular, cuando su vientre ya era visible y Masamune untaba aceite sobre la piel tirante de Ritsu, sentirían el cuerpo de su hijo moverse por primera vez contra su palma.

“Es una niña, estoy seguro.” dijo Ritsu, recostado mientras Masamune masajeaba sus pies. Tadashi contenía su risa cada noche cuando Masamune despedía a los sirvientes que solo querían ayudar a Ritsu a descansar. Sabía que las ganas de proteger a su familia lo habían vuelto posesivo, cuidando que solo un par de personas cercanas tocaran a Ritsu, reservando los masajes para sí mismo. “No le gusta que la toques. Creo que será alfa.” Finalizó riendo.

“No me parece gracioso.”

“A mí tampoco, es mi vientre el que golpea.” Se veía radiante, su cara ligeramente redonda, sus labios rosados le sonreían abiertamente. Masamune no se resistió y beso el interior de su pierna. Habían acordado permanecer en el reino del Sur hasta que Ritsu diera a luz, los reyes Saga vendrían a visitarlos al inicio del año.

Alfa, Omega o Beta, Masamune esperaba que naciera saludable, y muy dentro de sí mismo, que heredara los encantos de Ritsu. Aunque esto no se lo diría hasta que su hija nació y comprobaran que Ritsu tenia razón. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Dejen Kudos o comenten que les parecio ;)


End file.
